I Love You
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: Ever since Lux and Ahsoka parted ways she has been plagued with nightmares. But when a mission calls her back to Carlac, she finds something she wasn't expecting to find and learns a shocking secret that will change her life forever. Read and respond! Please!
1. A Mission Based on Rumors

**_Back to Raxus_ and _A Friend in Need: My Version _never happened! The normal _A Friend in Need _is what took place in this story. However, the younglings that appear in _Back to Raxus _are in this. Read and Respond! Please!**

Chapter 1

**A Mission Based on Rumors**

Temple life has never been exciting or interesting in any sense of the word. Around here, the most exciting thing to do is clean the graffiti off of the transports, or hide the other Jedi's lightsabers. Other than that, looking through the archives in the library and walking back and forth from the mess hall to your assigned quarters wasn't exactly what I would call _fun._

Usually I'm on an assignment with my old master, Anakin Skywalker. Or I'm investigating foreign planets that have had battle droid sightings with my friends Sayda and Yoli. But for about a month now, my friends and I have been stuck inside the walls of the temple. Stuck on a planet that is one giant city with absolutely nothing to do. About a week ago I got so bored I started to research the history of milk! That's a new personal low. And yesterday I tried doing some gymnastics in my quarters and I ended up breaking a lamp _and_ Sayda's transmitter. I received a _long_ talk from her about it. Note to self, never attempt to do flips in a small room with breakable objects. Padmé has even started to worry about her appearance. We all need to get as _far_ away from Coruscant as possible.

Yoli and I were walking to the mess hall, _again._ We had nothing better to do. When we walked into the crowded room, we sat down at our usual table in the corner. Riyo and Hazel were there, Riyo appeared to be having a conversation with her mother, Senator Chuchi, over holo-chat. Hazel rested her right cheek in her right hand, looking as bored as ever. She was twirling her lightsaber in between her fingers. I sat down next to Riyo. "Hello, Riyo." I turned to the hologram of Senator Chuchi and bowed my head respectfully. "Senator Chuchi."

The senator bowed, "Ahsoka." I looked at Hazel and Yoli across from me.

"Um, Hazel?" Yoli tapped on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Hazel replied in a dull voice.

"Are you okay?" Yoli asked.

"No. I need to go somewhere! Tatooine, Vanquor, anywhere!" Hazel gave an outburst.

"Whoa, calm down Hazel." Riyo said; she must have turned off the transmission between her and her mother. "We're all suffering from cabin fever, but there's not much we can do about it."

"Riyo's right." I concluded. "I'm sure we'll get an assignment soon." I was hoping this was true, but I was pretty sure it wasn't.

I noticed Padmé walking over to our table. "Hey, Ahsoka? Does my makeup look right?"

My breath hitched. "You're wearing _makeup?_"

"Yep." Padmé replied, flipping her hair. "And I have to say I've never looked better."

Yoli, Riyo and I all had our mouths open in shock. I stood up and said, "Riyo, come with me." I grabbed Yoli's wrist as we walked past her. "Come on, Yoli."

"Um, where are we going?" Yoli asked as I dragged her out of the mess with Riyo following us.

"To the council, we _all_ need to get out of here." I said, walking down the hall.

We walked down the long, winding hallways until we reached the council room. Riyo and I walked in, but Yoli barged in and said, "Okay, what gives?"

"Beg your pardon, I do?" Yoda asked.

I stepped in; worried Yoli would say something that would get her in trouble.

"What Master Shay is trying to say is why has it been such a long time since our last assignment?" I said.

Shaak Ti spoke in her strange accent, "Actually, we were about to call upon you for an assignment."

"Really?" Riyo perked up. "Where?"

"First we must call upon the others." Mace said frowning. Who am I kidding? He's _always_ frowning.

"Fine." Yoli crossed her arms as she said this. It took about ten minutes, but we finally rounded up the rest of The Jedi Knights. _Do they really need all of us?_

"We have an assignment for you." Master Windu said.

"We got that." Yoli huffed.

Windu glared at her before Luminara continued. "It is a double mission. We have reason to believe that the Separatists have allied with Deathwatch once again."

I was looking down when he said that, I let out a small squeak. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice.

But I was getting confused, _Vizsla would allow that? I thought the soul purpose of Deathwatch was to kill Dooku?_

"What do you want us to do?" Hazel asked, there was a wild look in her eyes. _Oh no, Hazel's about to go crazy._

"We believe that they are based on Carlac. And we need you to investigate." Mace Windu said.

_Why? Of all planets and organizations in the galaxy, why Carlac and the Deathwatch? _I thought desperately. I couldn't help but think of Lux. His lush brown hair, his gorgeous green-blue eyes that could pierce through metal. _Shut up, Ahsoka!_

"Um, when you say, 'Based on Carlac,' do you mean the Deathwatch are based there, or do you mean that Dooku is based there? Or both?" Yoli asked; she seemed less angry.

"The Deathwatch." Obi-Wan replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Rodi stepped in front of the crowd; her hair seemed more red than usual. "Why do we need that many Jedi for this?"

"Do you question our authority, Master Mer'iss?" Windu asked. You could tell he was trying to sound intimidating.

"Yes I do." Rodi replied impulsively.

I bit my lip; she was basically asking to get her head cut off.

"According to Obi-Wan, the Deathwatch are a highly trained group of warriors, and much too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone." Master Fisto said.

"Yes, but this is not one lone Jedi, this is seven." Rodi said. I don't know why, but she seemed to be getting angry.

"Seven?" Yoda asked. "Eight of you, there are."

"Both of the Padawans amount to one." Rodi said'

Riyo and Layda crossed their arms and glared at Rodi with angry faces.

"All of you will be going, that is final." Windu said. Rodi got quiet.

"Are you positive that Dooku is really allied with Deathwatch again?" Sayda asked.

"Unsure of that, we are." Yoda said, looking down.

"It is a rumor." Windu said. _That makes more sense._

"That could be an issue." Padmé said. She was putting on lipstick, observing her work in a small hand-held mirror.

I grabbed the lipstick and the mirror from her with a, "Give me that!"

Padmé crossed her arms and pouted like a youngling. I rolled my eyes. "When will we be leaving for Carlac?"

"Sunrise, tomorrow." Ki-Adi announced. "You are dismissed."

We turned and left. Riyo and Layda ran off to clean graffiti off of transports, and Rodi and Hazel ran off down a hallway with Yoli's lightsabers (Yoli was running after them screaming, "I'm going to kill you!"). And Padmé went back to the mess. Leaving just Sayda and I in the hallway.

"So, what do want to do?" Sayda asked.

"Um, we could go to the training center?" I more or less _asked_ this than said it.

"Nah, I went there yesterday." Sayda said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "And I went there this morning."

I held up the lipstick and mirror, "We could find something to do with this?"

Sayda cringed, "Eew! Where did you get makeup?"

"It's Padmé's, and stop being such a girl!" I tossed the lipstick to her and she flinched. "Man up, Sayda."

"Sorry." She straightened her outfit. "It's just," she shuddered. "_Makeup._" She said _makeup _like someone would say dynamite.

I rolled my eyes whatever.

We walked down the hallway in silence, and then Sayda broke it with a disturbing question, "So who's Lux?"

I stopped walking. "Who?" I tried to sound innocent. _Did she here my thoughts? I could have sworn I had my mental shields up._

"Lux, who is he?" Sayda repeated.

"I'm sorry, Sayda. I don't know what you're talking about." _How does she know about Lux?_

"Don't lie, Ahsoka. You talk in your sleep. You always say stuff like, 'Don't choke on your stupidity, Lux.' what's up with that?" Sayda crossed her arms.

I bit my lip; I remember when I told him that. _Careful not to choke on your stupidity._ "He's just a friend." I resumed walking with my hands behind my back.

"Really?" Sayda asked suspiciously.

I turned to her and stopped walking, "Really."

She eyed me. _Buy it, come on, Sayda. Buy it._

She finally said, "Okay."

"Come, on." I said. "Let's go pack."

We walked back to our shared quarters. When we got there I gathered the three possessions I had other than my lightsabers, my Jedi robe (which I wore once in a blue moon), my transmitter, and my Instant Holo-Disguise device.

"Let's see," Sayda thought out loud. "My robe, my Instant Holo-Disguise, my transmitter. . . Oh wait, I can't bring my transmitter. Ahsoka broke it."

I rolled my eyes. She was trying to make me feel bad, it wasn't working. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

Sayda smirked, "Nope."

I smiled and resumed packing, which took _exactly_ eighteen seconds. "Done." Sayda and I said in unison. We burst into a laughing fit.

When I caught my breath I spoke. "I think I'll get some rest, we have to get up early tomorrow."

Sayda nodded, "Okay. I'm going to the library to get some research done, I'll see you later." I waved to her and she left.

I stretched and crawled into my bed, but when I fell asleep all I found were nightmares.

I was sitting in my quarters, meditating, as I do almost everyday. But as soon as I opened my eyes the Jedi Temple dissolved around me, creating a grassy landscape dotted with flowers. I recognized the place as Naboo. The wind blew over me, I couldn't help but smile. Then I heard a male's voice behind me, "It's about time you got here." It joked.

I turned around and saw Lux. I ran towards him. But before I could touch him, the plant life around me withered and died. The sky turned a frightening shade of red. And a crack in the ground appeared, separating Lux and me. "Lux!" I yelled.

"Ahsoka!" He yelled back. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you."

For a minute, the terrifying background didn't matter. _He loves me?_ For a moment I was happy, then the ground opened up beneath me and I fell in.

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I was gasping for air. I breathed heavily for a few minutes. I finally came to the realization that it was a dream. I sighed and whispered to myself, "I love you, too, Lux."

**I'm not sure where I am going with this. Read and Respond! Please!**


	2. Just Breath

**Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Thank you Tessika14, Bizarbara Rose, and E-Kae. This chapter is for all of you! Read and Respond!**

Chapter 2

**Just Breath**

Breathing is essential to life, a persons life revolves around the cycle of inhale and exhale. Unless you're me, because right now, I can't breath. _Was that dream trying to tell me something?_ I thought. Because if it was, I don't think it would be good.

I started pacing around the room, examining all of the facts. I was probably going to meet Lux again, and soon. But I couldn't decide if that was good or bad. And I was probably going to get severely injured, or die. _Yay!_ But I couldn't reach a conclusion as to why I fell into a hole. I didn't get it at all.

I grabbed Padmé's makeup kit and crushed it with the Force, hoping it would make me feel better. It didn't. I grunted in frustration and fell back onto the bed. I decided to go find Hazel; she's really good at making a person feel better. I left the room, but stayed close to the wall, she and Rodi might still be running around with Yoli's lightsaber. I didn't want to get ambushed. Then Hazel ran down the hallway, "Hazel?" I called.

She stopped and turned around, "Yeah?" She was out of breath.

"I had a nightmare." I confessed.

Hazel smiled, "Come on, I know what to do."

I followed her out of the temple and to the hangar. She flopped down into a speeder and started it up. I sat in the passenger's seat, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Hazel replied with a sinister grin on her face. We pulled out of the hangar and began driving fifty stories above ground level.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Relax, Ahsoka. We're almost there." Hazel said, turning right.

I sat in silence for about three minutes before she stopped in front of the senate building. "How will watching a bunch of senators argue make me feel better?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Just follow me." Hazel said as she ran to the side of the building and began scaling it. _What is she doing?_

With hesitation, I followed her. As I hopped up the side of the building I noticed the air getting cooler. It either meant that the senate building has a high altitude, or it was evening. I'm going with the evening thing.

Hazel climbed onto the top of the building and I followed her shortly thereafter. "What are you trying to show me?" I asked.

"Turn around." Hazel said.

I turned around and saw the most gorgeous sunset. The suns reflection off of the clouds created the most beautiful shades of orange and pink. "Whoa." I said breathless.

"Feel better?" Hazel asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I replied turning to her. "Thanks."

"No problem. We should probably get back to the temple before they miss us." Hazel said.

I nodded in agreement and followed her to the edge of the building. We both jumped off. After about ten seconds we hit ground and stuck the landing. We walked over to the speeder and took off towards the temple.

I didn't say anything on the way back to the temple. Although the sunset had made me feel remotely better, I still couldn't shake the sense of worry I had.

By the time we reached the Jedi Temple, it was already dark. Hazel and I jumped out of the speeder and began walking towards our quarters. I was walking to my quarters, but Hazel's is along the way, so we ended up walking together.

When I reached my quarters I turned to Hazel, "Thanks."

She shrugged, "No problem."

I was about to go inside when she said something else. "Oh, one more thing."

I turned to her again, "What?"

"Could you hold on to this for me?" She asked pulling out a lightsaber that I recognized as Yoli's.

I laughed lightly, "No way, you need to take what's coming to you."

I went inside the room before she could object. However I did hear what sounded like Yoli, "Hazel I'm going to kill you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Sayda wasn't in her bed, so I assumed she was in the mess hall getting a late night snack.

I was really tired and I wanted to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I was probably afraid that I would have more nightmares. _Fall asleep, Ahsoka!_

After what seemed like hours (though it was probably more like ten minutes), I drifted off; and was met with more nightmares.

It started out with Sayda and me running through a field of wildflowers on Naboo. But we weren't being chased by anything; we were just running for the heck of it. I stopped running and turned around, but I didn't see Sayda. I was starting get a sense of anxiety in the pit of my stomach. I looked down at the ground, which was when I discovered that I wasn't wearing my normal Jedi outfit. I could have screamed. I was wearing the blue slave girl disguise I wore on Zygerria. I stumbled a bit but caught myself. _This is by far the worst thing I have ever had to wear._

Then I heard a voice in front of me. Almost as if he had read my mind, he said, "I think it makes you look beautiful."

I looked up and saw Lux, though it didn't surprise me as much as it did earlier. He started walking towards me, I wanted to run to him but I knew that if I did, something bad would happen just like before. But nothing did. Lux reached me and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. His eyes were so mesmerizing, they were the most unique eyes in the galaxy, I was sure of it.

I rested my head on his shoulder. Then I heard his soft voice, "I love you, Ahsoka."

There were those words again. Those magical words that made me feel special. Without lifting my head, I replied. "I love you, too, Lux."

Lux lifted my chin with his hand; he closed his eyes and began moving his lips closer to mine. But just before we could kiss, I felt a searing pain in my arm. I screamed briefly and fell down onto a dead landscape, it was happening again. The sky turned red and Lux knelt down beside me. I had apparently been shot in the shoulder. "Ahsoka, are you alright?" He sounded very concerned.

Before I could respond, I heard a voice behind me. It was a male's voice, and it sounded evil. I turned my head and saw a black figure that I couldn't recognize. I was clutching my arm to prevent blood flow. Then the figure raised something in his hand, and all I remember was a flash of black light before I woke up screaming.

**Sorry about the wait! It just took me awhile to find out where I was going with this, but now I have at least some idea of what will happen in this fic. **

**Okay! Bad news time. I go on vacation to visit family at a location that will remain nameless for safety purposes on the 4th of July and I don't get back until end of July early August. And the entire time I will not have access to a computer. So I apologize for that. But I will have my Kindle Fire with me, so I will be able to leave reviews, if I can find a Wi-Fi connection anywhere. Anyway, read and respond!**


	3. Arrival on Carlac

**I probably should have mentioned this in the summary, for every review this story gets; I will make a new chapter. No reviews, the story dies. So if you want it to continue Read and Respond!**

Chapter 3

**Arrival on Carlac**

Almost on cue, Anakin ran into the room. "Anakin? What are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did anybody hurt you?" Anakin rushed over to me.

"Whoa, Skyguy, I'm fine." I stood up and got out of bed. "Now back off, does the personal bubble mean anything to you?"

He didn't listen, "Are you okay? Why did you scream?"

"Again, Anakin. I'm perfectly fine. And I screamed because I had a nightmare." I said backing away.

Anakin's facial expression relaxed (but only slightly). "A nightmare or a vision?"

_More like a warning. _I thought. "A nightmare."

"Okay, do you need anything?" Anakin asked.

"No, I'm fine Skyguy." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" I practically yelled.

"Okay, okay Snips. Good night then." Anakin left the room just as I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the clock. It was around 11:30. I crawled back into bed, and this time I was lucky enough to have a dreamless sleep.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to the sound of Sayda's snoring above me. I rolled over onto my side. It was still dark outside, so I had some time before the mission. The clock said that it was 7:00, so I had about an hour before we had to leave. I draped my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. I got up and went to the refresher and examined myself in the mirror. _I look like I always do._

I decided to take a shower. I undressed and stepped under the warm running water. I didn't realize how dirty I was until I was clean. I stepped out of the shower and put on my Jedi outfit and my cloak, but I left the hood down. I walked back into the room, Sayda was still asleep. I sat down on the bed and pulled my gloves and boots on; I then attached my lightsabers to my belt.

It was 7:30 now, so I decided to go to the mess hall to get some breakfast before the mission. As I walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple, I got the sense someone was watching me. I pulled the hood over my head and quickened my pace. I eventually reached the mess hall. I walked inside and saw a total of eleven people minus me. Two of them were younglings and the rest were Padawans that were older than me. I found that funny, I was a Jedi Master at the age of sixteen and most of the Jedi graduated to Padawan at around the age of twenty. I recognized the younglings as Farrah Janelle and Darius Wenton. As for the Padawans, I didn't recognize any of them.

I pulled my hood down, got my food, and then sat down at my usual table. I was almost finished with my small amount of rationed food, when I heard someone clearing there throat next to me. I turned to see one of the younglings, Farrah, watching me with big purple eyes. "Hello." I said.

"Hello." She said in a tiny voice.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Is it true that you were The Chosen Ones Padawan?" She asked.

_That's a weird question._ "Yes, I was."

"Wow!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"You're my hero; I want to be just like you one day." She squealed.

_Wow, I didn't think anybody looked up to me._ "Thank you, that's very sweet, Farrah."

She gasped, "You know my name?"

"Yes, you're famous around the temple for being the top of your class." I said.

She looked like she could have passed out. I stood up, "I have to go now, and it was nice talking to you Farrah." I bent down and gave her a small hug. Then I stood up and walked to the exit.

I heard Darius' voice, "What did she say?"

"She knows my name!" Farrah replied, I laughed to myself.

I put my hood up and walked back to my quarters. When I got there Sayda was putting her hair up. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied with a smile as she put on her cloak.

I crossed my arms, "Well, you seem unusually perky today."

She shrugged, "I had ice cream before I went to bed last night."

I groaned, "Sayda! How many times have I told you not to eat sugar past 8:00? It does bad things to your head."

"Too many to count." She said putting up her hood.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my luggage and Sayda grabbed hers, then we left for the hangar. We were the only ones there, so we went ahead and boarded _The Resolute_. I went to my assigned quarters and set my bag on the bed then went to the bridge with Sayda.

Slowly, they arrived one by one. First Rodi and Yoli, then Riyo and Layda, and eventually Hazel and Padmé.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Layda as Sayda pulled us out of the atmosphere and into space.

I punched in the coordinates for Carlac. "We're clear." I told Rodi (who was piloting the controls).

Rodi nodded and we jumped to hyperspace. I dismissed myself and went back to my quarters. I sat down on the floor and tried to meditate, but I didn't find peace. So I gave up. I got up and laid down on the bed. _Why did you leave me, Lux? Why did you have to go?_ I knew that what I had was a dream, but I really was beginning to think that I loved Lux, I just didn't know if he felt the same way.

I got up and started pacing around the room. _Calm down, Ahsoka._ I was beginning to feel very frustrated. I went to the refresher and looked in the mirror; I looked the same as always. The only difference is that I seemed more frustrated. I groaned and ran out of my quarters in frustration. I kept running until I found myself in the training room. _Relax, Ahsoka!_ I needed a break, and I knew how to get it. I scanned my fingers over my montrals, trying to find a sensitive spot. When I found one, I pressed down hard. Then I crumpled to the floor and blacked out.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, are you alright?" I fluttered my eyelashes and saw Hazel looking at me with concern.

I groaned, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Hazel breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, good. Because when I found you in the training room I almost had a panic attack."

"I'm fine, Hazel." I assured. I sat up and draped my legs over the side of the bed. Then my comlink started beeping.

I answered, "Ahsoka here."

"Ahsoka, we're approaching Carlac, you better get down to the hangar and get ready to leave, and we'll meet you there." Sayda said.

"Okay, Ahsoka out." I said.

Hazel and I walked down to the hangar and stood by our starfighters. R7 was beeping at me about how much he didn't want to go into the cold weather, and Hazels Astromech, R6, was beeping at her. Something about not spending enough time with him. Everybody else arrived about five minutes later; we all got inside our starfighters with our droids and took off towards the icy surface of Carlac.

_So,_ I thought to myself. _This is where the fun begins._

**And this is chapter three. Read and Respond!**


	4. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Thank you everybody! You guys are the best! I know it has been an extremely long wait, and I am so sorry about that. I was on vacation and couldn't get to my laptop. But now I'm back! Vote on my poll! Read and Respond!**

Chapter 4

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

R7 wouldn't stop beeping at me the entire way down to Carlac. _I don't like the cold, Master Tano!_ He beeped. I sighed, "I don't either, Arseven, but it's not like we have much of a choice."

"_Ahsoka cut the chatter. We're entering the atmosphere." _I heard Rodi over the intercom installed in the starfighter.

"Sorry Rodi, approaching the planet's surface." I replied.

I landed my starfighter on the powdery snow. I put on my coat and then I hopped out of the fighter and landed in the snow. Hazel and Layda were getting their droids (R6 and R5) out of their fighters. And Sayda and Padmé were trying to stabilize their fighter before landing. Riyo was patting her droid, R3, on the head. She was trying to convince him that it was just a little snow and that it wouldn't hurt him. Yoli was trying to zip up her orange coat; it was actually pretty funny to watch. Rodi's starfighter was on the ground, but she was still sitting inside with her arms crossed. I got R7 out of my fighter and placed him on the snow covered landscape. "Stay." I told him.

I walked over to Rodi's starfighter. "Why is she still inside?" I asked her droid, R8.

_She doesn't like the cold._ R8 beeped.

"Oh, I see." I said. I used the Force to get R8 out of the starfighter. He beeped happily and rolled off towards Padmé and Sayda's droids, R4 and R9.

I tapped on the glass of Rodi's fighter. "Rodi? Rodi?" I asked.

She looked at me, "What?" She asked a bit rudely.

"You know you'll have to come out of there eventually, right?" I asked.

"No I don't." Rodi replied.

"So you're just going to sit in there?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes, yes I am." Rodi replied turning up her nose.

"Why don't you want to come out?" I asked.

"I hate cold weather." Rodi said.

"Well I hate it too, and so do R7 and R3. But we're putting up with it. And so can you." I told her.

Rodi sighed. "Fine, I'll come out. But when I die of hypothermia, you stay away from my funeral."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, Rodi."

Rodi put on her red parka and slid out of the starfighter. "Well, at least it's not Hoth." She concluded.

"That's right, Rodi! Look at the positive!" I said sarcastically.

"Watch it, Tano." Rodi warned. "Where's R8?"

I looked around until I spotted him by R2 (Yoli's droid and it isn't R2-D2). "Over there." I pointed.

"Thanks, Ahsoka." Rodi said before going off to get R8.

R7 bumped into my legs. "What is it buddy?" I asked, getting on his level.

_Can we go back to the ship now?_ He asked.

I frowned at him and stood back up, "No, not until we finish the mission."

He rolled off, but I heard him say, _This is droid abuse,_ as he did.

"So Ahsoka, where do we go?" Hazel asked.

"I think we should split into groups of two and scout ahead for anything suspicious." I said.

"I agree with Ahsoka." Rodi said. "She and I will go North along with R7 and R8."

I nodded in agreement. "And I will go with South with Padmé along with R4 and R9." Sayda said.

"Riyo and I will go East with R3 and R5." Layda said.

"And Yoli, R2, R6 and I will go West." Hazel said.

"Let's get going." I told Rodi. We all went our separate directions with our droids.

We had been walking for about six miles. And the longer we walked, the more I thought about Lux. I really did miss him. I knew that the Deathwatch would be gone, nobody's stupid enough to stay here after what happened.

Suddenly, Rodi stopped walking. "Rodi? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Something's coming." She said, her skin turning even paler than it already was.

"It's probably the cold weather getting to your head, come on." I resumed walking.

"Ahsoka!" She hissed.

I started to turn around, "What?" Rodi tackled me behind a bush and put her hand over my mouth. R7 and R8 rolled off behind a few trees. I had no idea what was going on. Then I heard a female's voice, "Do you see anything?" _Bo-Katan!_ Oh, so they _are_ stupid enough to stay after what happened.

"No, let's keep moving." It was a male's voice, luckily I didn't recognize it. I was about to get up when Rodi pulled me back down again. I watched as they came into view. They stopped right in front of us, luckily they didn't see us.

Bo grunted in frustration. "Skinny's lucky she got away." I held my breath; I knew she was talking about me.

"Hey, at least we got her _'betrothed'_." The man said. "What a stupid move, taking an escape pod. It was too easy to get him." I stopped breathing entirely. _They have Lux!_ I almost started hyperventilating.

"I just wonder why we're keeping him alive!" Bo snapped. _He's still alive!_ "He betrayed us and he deserves to die!" I gasped, thank the Force they didn't hear me.

"Vizsla's orders, not mine." The man said. "Come on, let's keep moving."

They walked off, but we stayed down a good five minutes before standing up. 'Did you understand any of that?" Rodi asked me.

I sighed. "Yes, actually. I did."

Rodi's blue eyes widened. She gripped my shoulders and shook me violently. "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you!" I said.

She stopped shaking me. "You'd better sit down." I told her.

She sat down on a rock and I sat down beside her. R7 and R8 rolled back out from behind the trees. I decided to start from the beginning. And by beginning, I mean from when (Senator) Padmé Amidala and I went to Raxus. I told her everything. About the Deathwatch, about the betrothed thing, and even about the kiss. But if I could tell anybody that it would be Rodi.

When I finished, Rodi didn't looked shocked at all, just mildly confused. "So wait," Rodi began. "You're "Skinny?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm "Skinny." I replied.

"And this Lux person, who is also your boyfriend, is being held hostage by Deathwatch?" Rodi asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I practically yelled. "And yes, he is being held hostage by Deathwatch."

"And you want to rescue him?" Rodi asked.

"Well, yes." I replied.

"Cool! That's so much better than the original mission!" Rodi said enthusiastically.

I smiled, "So you'll help me?"

"Of course I will!" Rodi said. "What are friends for?"

I hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Come on." Rodi said. "Let's go tell the others."

Rodi and I stood up. R7 beeped at me; _Can we get out of the cold now? _He asked hopefully.

I chuckled, "Sorry, but not yet. I need you to locate the other droids on your scanners. Start with R3 and R5, we'll find Riyo and Layda first."

A small satellite dish came out of the top of R7's canister. He beeped affirmatively when he was done. "Do you know where they are?" Rodi asked, she was trying to get ice out of R8's servos.

R7 beeped happily, _Yes, I know where they are. Follow me!_ R7 started to roll down a snowy path dotted with trees. R8 and R7 strolled side by side while Rodi and I walked together. "So do you think the others know that the Deathwatch are here?" Rodi asked.

"I don't think so; otherwise they would be looking for us." I replied fingering my lekku. That was becoming a nervous habit for me. "And I'm starting to think that Dooku allying with Deathwatch was just a rumor."

"I was starting to think that, too. And in that case, we better find them before Deathwatch does." Rodi said. I knew she was right; I just didn't want to face the truth. If possible, I would like to stay out of the Deathwatch's sights. I saw two silhouettes in the distance. Rodi and I started to run.

"Master? What are you doing here? I thought you were going North." Riyo said.

"Well, we were. But we kind of ran into Deathwatch." I said.

"What? You ran into Deathwatch?" Layda asked.

"Well, we didn't actually run into them. But we saw them." Rodi explained. "And Ahsoka's boyfriend is being held hostage by them so she wants us to help rescue him."

"Master, you have a boyfriend?" Riyo asked. I never realized how much she looked like her Mother until now.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Then what's going on?" Asked Layda.

I told them everything I told Rodi, even about the kiss. But right after I told them about that Riyo interrupted me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait." Riyo said, she sounded pretty shocked. "You've kissed a boy?"

"You are so lucky, Ahsoka!" Layda said.

Riyo glared at her. "I mean, uh, how dare you? Bad Ahsoka!" Layda scolded.

I groaned, "He kissed me! And it was against my will!"

"Fine." Riyo said. She was trying to sound angry but I could tell she was a little jealous.

Layda rolled her eyes. "Keep going."

I finished my story when I was done they didn't seem as shocked as I thought they would be. I guess that was a good thing, I wouldn't have to explain everything to them. "Wait," Layda said. "So she nicknamed you "Skinny?"

I groaned. "Yes, she nicknamed me "Skinny." Any other questions?" I asked crossing my arms.

"And you want us to help you rescue Lux?" Asked Riyo.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate it." I replied.

"Well I'm in." Layda said with a smile. "Riyo?" She asked turning towards her.

I could tell that Riyo was thinking about it. Finally she sighed, "Okay, I'll help."

"Thank you both!" I said.

"So, what now?" Asked Layda.

I turned back to R7, "Arseven, use your scanners to find R2 and R6. We're going to find Yoli and Hazel next."

R7 performed the same procedure again. This time he rolled off into the West.

We walked in silence for about four miles until I saw the light orange of Yoli's parka.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Hazel.

"Looking for you." Rodi replied.

"Well duh." Yoli replied, "_Why_ are you looking for us then."

"Oh yeah, they had a little run in with Deathwatch." Layda said in a casual tone of voice.

"What? You ran into Deathwatch?" Yoli asked. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, we're fine. We didn't actually engage them. We just saw them." I explained.

"So the Deathwatch are here." Hazel said cracking her knuckles.

"Um, Hazel? You okay?" Asked Riyo.

"Hey, the Deathwatch are Mandalorian Terrorists. . ." I interrupted her.

"That's what I told Lux!" I exclaimed.

Hazel continued, "I'm from Mandalore, they're going down! Wait a minute, who's Lux?"

Hazel and Yoli looked at me expectantly. I told them everything I had told Riyo, Layda, and Rodi. Luckily they didn't interrupt me like Riyo did. The kiss thing actually didn't faze them at all, and I guess that was a good thing. When I finished filling them in they didn't speak for about two minutes.

"So wait," Yoli began. "She nicknamed you "Skinny?"

"Yes she nicknamed me "Skinny!" I practically yelled. "Why must everybody ask that question?"

"Okay, okay sorry." Yoli said. "Well, I'll help. Anything for a friend."

I smiled. "Thanks, Yoli." I said. "How about you, Hazel?"

"Sure, as long as I get to kill some Deathwatch scum." Hazel said this evilly, but it didn't surprise me that much.

"You've got a deal Hazel." Rodi answered with a smirk.

I turned back to R7, "Arseven, you know what to do. Find R4 and R9."

After he located Sayda and Padmé, he sped of to the South. The rest of the droids followed him and we had to run to keep up. After a few minutes we saw two dark figures in the distance. "Ahsoka? Layda? What are you guys doing here?" Sayda asked.

"We ran into Deathwatch and we had to find you before they did." Rodi said.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Padmé with concern.

"Yes, we're fine we didn't actually fight them." I said.

"Oh, good." Sayda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ahsoka has something she would like to explain to you two." Hazel said.

"I was getting to that, Hazel." I hissed.

"Sorry." She replied sarcastically.

I began my explanation of everything I had told the others. But Padmé did what Riyo did and interrupted me after I said Lux kissed me. "Really, Ahsoka? Oh my God that's so romantic!" She squealed.

"It was against my will Padmé." I said. "And it wasn't romantic." I was doing my best to act like I wasn't in love with Lux. Lucky for me; it seemed to be working pretty well.

"Sorry." Padmé apologized. "Please continue your story."

I finished telling them the story and when I was done Sayda spoke up. "Wait, so she. . ."

I stopped her. "Yes she nicknamed me "Skinny!" Why did you all have to ask that?" I said frustrated.

"Okay, calm down Soka. I'm sorry I brought it up." Sayda said, taking a step back.

"So will you help me rescue Lux?" I asked sounding a bit desperate.

"Of course I will, I'm always ready for a fight." Sayda said crossing her arms and smiling.

"I'll help too!" Padmé said enthusiastically. "Anything for true love."

I groaned and rolled me eyes. I was fighting the urge to knock her into the next galaxy over.

"So where is their camp?" Asked Hazel.

"We can take you there." Said a raspy voice behind us.

Our droids all beeped nervously. We whirled around to see to males, both Deathwatch terrorists.

"You had to ask?" We all asked in unison.

**Yay! It's finally up! And it's a cliffhanger! Thank you so much for you support! It means everything to me! And after I finish this story and my other story _Accidents_, I will be creating a new story. I can't tell you much about it, but I can tell you this:**

**It will be called, _United We Stand, Divided We Fall._ You could categorize it as a Luxsoka fic because it will have Lux in it and some chemistry in between him and Ahsoka. If you have read about all my OC's recently on my profile, you will notice that I have created two new OC's, Anjali Navarro and Taio Jaleell, for the story. If you haven't read about them yet, please do! And I have not yet made any stories with the Sith Lords yet (Also on my profile), so I have decided to include three of them in the story. Gwendolian and Alaya will be featured in it, I am still trying to decide the other one. It will have three neutral characters (Lux, Anjali, and Taio). And it will have three of The Jedi Knights included in it (Ahsoka obviously being one of them). I am still awaiting the results of my poll before I decide the other two, SO PLEASE VOTE FOR TWO OF THE PEOPLE ON MY POLL! I DESPERATELY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON MY POLL! And it will also feature three of the boys (Also on profile) in it. Santori will be one of them; I am awaiting the results of my poll to pick the other two, so pretty please with a cherry on top vote on my poll!**

**I cannot express how happy and thankful I am to you guys for sticking with this story and not giving up on me. It means the world to me. Thank you to everybody that reviewed and didn't give up on me! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please vote on my poll! Read and Respond!**

**-AhsokaTano141516**


	5. We Need A New Plan

**I want to say thank you to drecklyn, snips1212 (Guest), and triplethreat123 for their kind reviews. And seriously, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLE! Here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

**We Need A New Plan**

_"So where is their camp?" Asked Hazel._

_"We can take you there." Said a raspy voice behind us._

_Our droids all beeped nervously. We whirled around to see two males, both Deathwatch terrorists._

"_You had to ask?" We all asked in unison._

I immediately shielded my face with my hood best I could. Then I hid my face in my hands, and then I finally just hid behind Yoli.

"I think we got us some Jedi." One of them remarked.

"We don't take very kindly to Jedi." The second one said evilly.

Rodi chuckled. "Is that a threat?"

"Funny." The first one said sarcastically. "To bad you won't live long enough to find out."

Hazel pulled out her lightsaber. "Oh yes we will." She ignited her weapon and impaled the guy in the chest.

The other guy started to run. I came out from behind Yoli and ran after him. I caught up with him within five seconds. I jumped on him, pushing him to the ground and knocking of his helmet to reveal his scarred face. "You!" He accused.

My hood had apparently fallen off so my face was visible. "You!" I said back in a mocking tone. I ignited my shoto and stabbed him in the chest without a minute's hesitation.

I stood up. Everybody else ran up behind me. "When these scouts don't come back to their camp it'll raise suspicion." Padmé said. She was clutching her lightsaber.

"You're right." I said. "This means we need to think of a plan, and fast." I said.

"Well, before we think of anything, we need to know the enemy. Ahsoka, can you describe their camp for us?" Asked Sayda.

"Oh, yeah. There were tents, and. Um, and there was lots of snow. . ." I faltered.

"Okay, you obviously don't remember the layout of the camp." Padmé said.

"Then two of us need to go on a scouting mission before we come up with a real plan." Yoli said.

"I'll go." I said.

"No, Ahsoka. We can't risk them seeing you." Hazel said.

"It's my friend we're rescuing, I'm going." I said.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Padmé cooed.

"Shut up, Padmé!" I hissed.

"I'll come with you, Ahsoka." Yoli said.

"It's settled then. Yoli and I will go to their camp tonight and make a report of the layout so we can form an accurate plan." Sayda announced. "We will come back to the starfighters immediately when we're finished."

_Later That Night_

Yoli and I swiftly moved across the snow covered landscape. The sun had set about an hour ago and I couldn't see much of anything. The only light was the moon, the stars, and my glowing blue eyes. If I was correct about where the camp was, we should be there soon. "Are we there yet?" Yoli whined.

I groaned. "Yes Yoli, and don't make me regret letting you come with me." She got quiet.

We moved quickly and quietly for about five more minutes when I saw light in the distance. "Slow down, Yoli." I whispered.

She peered around me and saw the light. We slowed our pace and continued quietly towards their camp. As we got closer I noticed tents and shouting. I ducked lower as I walked. Yoli did the same. I quickly hid behind the first tent I saw. "Okay, Yoli. You take that side of the camp and I'll take this side." I said, pointing in both directions to make myself clear.

Before Yoli ran off, she said. "And Ahsoka, no rescue mission right now. We're just scoping out the area."

"I know." I said with a hint of disappointment. "Good luck, Yoli."

Yoli hugged me. "You too, Soka."

Yoli ran off and I peered around the edge of the tent. I saw bonfires dotted all across the camp and Deathwatch soldiers walking in and out of tents. I took a deep breath before peeking inside the tent through a small gap in the fabric. There was nothing inside except boxes of food. I Force dashed over to the next tent. I held my breath for a few seconds before I was certain nobody had seen me. I peeked inside and I saw two Deathwatch members discussing something. I Force dashed over to the next tent.

I peeked inside and saw what reminded me of the briefing room back at the Jedi Temple. I recognized Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan and there were three other Deathwatch members. I knew I should have moved on to the next tent, but I picked up on their conversation. "I'm taking an awful risk Vizsla, this had better work." One of them said. I leaned closer.

"It will work. My plan won't fail. We've spread the rumor that Dooku allied with us and she is here just as we planned." Vizsla said evilly. _Oh my God, they set this up!_

"Maybe, but we lost two men while we were spying on her for you on Coruscant." The same guy countered. _They were spying on me? That's why I always felt like I was being watched!_

"And we think she killed two of our scouts." Another one said. _I only killed one of them! Hazel killed the other._

"When do we get to kill Bonteri!?" Bo practically yelled.

Vizsla chuckled. "Don't worry; we'll kill both of them once we have her in custody." _Huh, I guess he never did learn my name._ I thought.

"When do we go after Skinny?" Bo asked in a rude voice.

"We ambush where she is based tomorrow morning." Vizsla said.

I stumbled backwards and gasped. _I need to find Yoli and get out of here._

I continued to move quietly from tent to tent, but more quickly this time. _Yoli? Where are you?_

_I think I'm on Carlac, but I'm not sure._ Came Yoli's sarcastic tone in my thoughts.

_Not now, Yoli! We have to get out of here._ I said.

_But what about scoping out the camp? _Yoli asked.

_Forget about that, I have a new plan. Where are you?_ I asked again.

A snowball hit me from the left; I turned and saw Yoli standing about thirty yards away. _Right Here._

She ran over to me. "Come on, let's go." She said.

I nodded and ran for it with Yoli hot on my trail. We never stopped running (Well, Yoli tripped along the way, but she recovered quickly). I didn't stop until I saw the dark silhouettes of starfighters in the distance. Yoli and I started to run faster. We skidded to a stop, making a blanket of snow rise up and attack Layda.

"You're back already?" Asked Hazel.

"Everybody sit down, I don't have much time to explain everything." I said.

Everybody sat down on the snow, and so did I. I just sat down in front of them.

I started to explain everything. By that, I mean starting back at the temple when I always felt like I was being watched, up until the conversation I eavesdropped on. "So, they're coming _here_ tomorrow morning?" Riyo asked. Our Astromech droids all beeped nervously.

"That's what I heard." I said looking down.

"What do we do now?" Asked Layda.

I smiled, "I have a few thoughts about that."

They all leaned in, eager to hear what I had to say. As I explained my plan, they all got devious grins on their faces; I could tell that they couldn't wait to put my plan into action.

"Should we start now?" Asked Rodi, cracking her knuckles.

I grinned, "The sooner the better. Sayda, you and I will go set the bombs and the motion sensors. Riyo, Layda, Hazel and Padmé, you four go find shelter for us tonight. And be sure to stick together, no splitting up. You don't want to get lost out here. And Yoli and Rodi, you two stay here and try to get a fire going. They need to think we're still here. R7, you and R9 will be going with Hazel and Padmé. R2 and R8, two stay here with Yoli and Rodi. They need you to make sure that no life forms sneak up on them. The rest of you, go with your Masters to find shelter."

The Padawans, Hazel and Padmé ran off into the snow. _Be careful, guys. I don't want to lose you, too._

Yoli and Rodi ran off to find firewood. Sayda and I grabbed the charges out of her starfighter and started to run back in the direction of the Deathwatch camp. But we weren't actually going back to their camp; we just needed to get to a spot where our base would be visible from a few meters away.

Sayda and I found a rock and a tree that were directly across from each other. I knelt down by the rock and attached my half of the motion sensor to it while Sayda attached hers to the snow covered tree. When the two motion sensors were linked, a thin blue line that was barely visible appeared; going from the tree to the rock. At one point Yoli walked past us with her arms full of firewood, "Hey guys." She said. I didn't reply, I was working furiously at trying to get the bombs linked to the motion sensors.

I guess now would be a good time to tell you my plan, huh? If the Deathwatch were going to be coming to our 'camp' in the morning, then we would need to find a different place to stay, which is why I sent Hazel and Padmé to find a cave for us to stay in. And since they know where we are, we need them to keep thinking that so that's why Yoli and Rodi had to make a fire. And the reason Sayda and I are setting charges and motion sensors is when they come to our camp tomorrow morning, they will set off the motion sensors triggering the bombs creating an explosion (Which will hopefully kill a few of them so that I don't have to) that will make the atmosphere become chaotic. We are going to wake up early in the morning and take the long way to their camp, so that we should be there by the time the bomb goes off. I'm praying that there camp will be (For the most part) abandoned. That would make our job so much easier.

After Sayda and I had the bombs and motion sensors synchronized, we went back to the starfighters. Yoli and Rodi had gotten a fire going, and it was steadily growing bigger every timethey blew on it. R2 and R8 were positioned next to the fire; I could actually see the ice melting off of them. "Are the charges set?" Rodi asked without looking up from the growing flames.

"Set and ready to go." I informed happily.

"Great!" Yoli exclaimed. "Now we just have to wait for Hazel or Padmé to come for us."

I sat down on the snow and tried to warm up by the fire. I will admit that I was getting warmer, just not much warmer. I felt my teeth start to chatter inside my mouth. I inched closer to the fire. If I got any closer than that I would catch on fire and burn. _I hope you're okay, Lux. _I thought to myself. _You have to be okay._

I was starting to get upset, _What if he's hurt? Or what if he's dead?_ I thought, panicked. _No! No, Ahsoka. He's not dead! You're going to rescue him; you're going to see him again._

I could feel myself getting drowsy, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I didn't want to have any more nightmares. Then again, if I didn't sleep I would eventually go insane.

I was still contemplating whether or not to get some rest when Layda and Hazel appeared out of the heavy snowfall. "Did you find a place for us to stay?" Sayda asked hopefully.

Layda nodded with a small smile, "You bet, Master. Is everything ready?"

"Almost." Rodi said. She blew on the fire a few more times then stood up and put her hand on her hip. "Okay, it should be strong enough to make it through tomorrow morning."

"Then are we ready to meet up with Riyo and Padmé?" Yoli asked crossing her arms over her orange coat.

"Yes." Sayda and Rodi said in unison. I smiled lightly to myself.

"Come on." Hazel turned, motioning for us to follow her. "Let's go, and stay together."

Yoli grabbed my hand before walking after Hazel. I saw Layda and Hazel link hands and so did Sayda and Rodi. It was obvious that _none_ of us wanted to get lost out here.

We walked for what I estimated to be about three miles, and Yoli never let go of my hand once. It was snowing pretty hard, but it wasn't quite a blizzard. I never lost sight of Sayda and Rodi; I knew that they could see Hazel and Layda, so that way we wouldn't get lost. We walked for about another two miles when I heard Hazel, "We're here." She had to shout so that she could be heard over the harsh wind.

I saw Sayda and Rodi disappear into a dark cave in front of us. Yoli and I exchanged looks before going in after them.

The cave was very damp, cold, and dark. Yoli and I kept walking, still holding each others hands. I then saw dim lighting at the end of the tunnel; I'm guessing that Yoli saw it too, because we quickened our pace at the same time. I ducked my head under the roof of a cave and found myself in a small opening at the end of the cave. Yoli let go of my hand. This was where we were staying. There was a small fire in the center of the opening. It was just big enough to light and warm the small room. Riyo was poking at the fire with a stick and Layda was trying to warm her pale hands. All of our Astromech Droids were in sleep mode in the dark part of the cave, but they were close enough to feel the warmth of the fire. Padmé was lying down next to the wall, she had her eyes closed, but I could tell that she wasn't really asleep. Sayda and Rodi were leaning their backs against the wall of the cave. Sayda was twirling her pony-tail around her finger and Rodi was messing with a loose string on her red coat. Yoli sat down next to Layda and took off her hood. I lay down next to a vacant wall and absorbed the fires heat. _Please be okay, Lux. Hold out just a little longer. I promise I'll get you out of here._ I thought to myself. I shifted my position to face the wall. Even though I wasn't aware of it, my eyelids were starting to close. I saw the shadows of everyone else lying down on the wall. I was awake to see the fire dim a few shades and to hear Riyo's snoring, but I eventually couldn't fight it anymore, I fell asleep.

_Dream_

I was inside one of the Deathwatch's tents. There were crates everywhere, stacked on top of each other and spread out. But there was something that didn't belong in the tent. There was a humanoid figure in the center of the room, and it was obvious that it was a boy. He had lush brown hair and green blue eyes. His gaze was fixed on the ground in a sad gaze. He had a few cuts and bruises on his arms and hands. There was a bloody cut on his forehead, he looked pale, and there were binders on his wrists. _Lux._

I reached out to him, but when I looked down I didn't see anything. I was invisible. _I'm dreaming._

I tried saying Lux's name, but no sound came out of my mouth. _Lux! Lux, are you okay?!_ I wasn't surprised when he didn't respond or even acknowledge the fact that I was screaming his name.

I could have started crying. Then somebody else walked into the tent. _Vizsla._

For a minute I was actually thankful that nobody could see or hear me. "What do you want?" Lux asked still staring at the snow covered ground.

Vizsla roughly kicked Lux in the side. I screamed, knowing that they couldn't hear me. "Get up!" He ordered.

Lux warily stood up. "What?!" Lux asked again in a rude.

Vizsla angrily gripped Lux by the neck. I almost fainted. "If I hadn't already made a plan you would be dead by now!"

I wanted so badly to attack Vizsla; which is why it was about to drive me insane that I couldn't do anything.

Vizsla let go of Lux's neck. Lux fell onto his hands and knees, "What's holding you back?" He coughed.

"We're waiting for your little Jedi friend to join you." Vizsla said evilly.

Lux stood up again, "What?! You can't! You promised you wouldn't bother her!"

"If you hadn't figured it out yet, Lux Bonteri, I am _not_ a man of my word." Vizsla turned to leave, but Lux spoke up again.

"She'll never fall for whatever you have planned!" Lux yelled after him.

"Oh, but she already has. She's here on Carlac; we're just waiting for the right time to attack her." Vizsla left the tent.

Lux sunk to the floor, I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. "Ahsoka, I hope you're okay."

I noticed the dream starting to fade. _I'll get you out of here Lux, I promise._

_End of Dream_

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wake up!" I felt somebody shaking me. I fluttered my eyelashes.

"What? What happened?" I shot up.

"Its okay, Soka. Nothing happened." Sayda said.

"Oh, okay. Good." I replied.

"Come on, we'd better get going if we want to get there by the time the bomb goes off." Sayda said.

I stood up and walked out of the cave with Sayda behind me. I saw everyone else waiting for us outside of the cave. "Are you guys ready?" Hazel asked.

I nodded, "Let's do this." I turned to the Astromech droids. "You guys stay here, and stay hidden!" I ordered.

They beeped affirmatively and rolled back into the cave.

It was too dark last night to see much of anything, and it was still pretty dark now considering it was probably around 4:00 in the morning. But at least I could now see that the cave was perched on a cliff. I could see the bright fires of the Deathwatch camp about eight miles away. I sighed, "Let's go." Then I jumped off of the cliff.

**Sorry about the wait, I was stumped for awhile. Anyway, please review! Vote on my poll!**

**-AhsokaTano141516**


	6. Nightmares Do Come True

**Thank you all so much. You guys seriously are the best. Thank you triplethreat123, snips1212 (Guest), and especially Dr. Anthro! You guys inspire me! I love you all!**

Chapter 6

**Nightmares Do Come True**

I closed my eyes as I fell, I don't know why, I just did. We all landed on our feet, but when Sayda hit the ground she cried out in pain. I ran to her side, but Padmé beat me there (Due to the fact that she was right next to her).

I knelt down next to her, "Are you okay, Sayda?" I asked hurriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine." She replied in a sarcastic and strained voice. "All I did was jump off of a cliff and break my ankle!"

"I'm pretty sure it's not broken." I said, hoping it was true. If Sayda broke her foot it would make our objective _that_ much harder.

"Oh yeah?" Sayda said. She slipped off her boot with a series of differently pitched screams. When her boot was all the way off, I wanted to throw up. It was purple and swollen and it was bent at an angle that a foot should _never_ bend at. Padmé even screamed and fell over. _Maybe she did break her foot? Kriff. . ._

"Will you guys stop screaming!?" Rodi hissed. "We can't risk them hearing us!"

I nodded towards Rodi. Hazel and I draped both of Sayda's arms over our shoulders. "Thanks, guys." Sayda said as she put weight on her good foot.

I just gave her a weak smile. _I hope this doesn't affect us rescuing Lux_

I saw Riyo get Padmé up by throwing some snow in her face. Yoli turned to me, "Which way?" She asked. It was still _way_ too dark to see anything, but my memory wasn't that bad.

All I did was point straight. "That way."

_Vizsla POV_

I was leading our assault to get her. The Jedi's abilities and intelligence is greatly exaggerated. We had left earlier than expected, thanks to Bo. But we had all had it with her complaining about why we hadn't killed Mr. Bonteri yet. We had left him at camp with two of our best soldiers, just in case he was stupid enough to try to escape.

The sun was starting to come up, and I could see smoke rising above the trees in the distance. _Mindless Jedi._

I saw starfighters in the distance. I smiled deviously under my helmet. But as we got loser to the camp, I heard beeping and knew something was wrong. Then we were all blown sky high.

_Ahsoka POV_

The explosion shook us all. If Sayda didn't have mine and Hazel's support, she would have fallen over. "We don't have much time before they figure it out!" Rodi yelled.

"Come on!" I yelled. "It's not that much further!"

_Vizsla POV_

Fourteen. Fourteen of us came, now only six of us were left. "We've been tricked!" Shouted Bo. "She knew!"

I growled. "Come on, back to camp! That's where she'll be heading!"

_Sayda POV_

The pain in my ankle was so excruciating that I made Hazel and Ahsoka stop. I sat down, "Does anybody have any water?!" I shouted so that I could be heard over the wind.

"Here!" Yoli shouted, tossing Ahsoka a canteen.

Ahsoka caught it in midair and poured it on my ankle. She delicately placed her orange hands over my raw skin and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow a bluish color, and after she removed her hand my ankle was better. Not completely healed, but better. I stood up, "Thanks, Soka." I said.

She didn't seem much focused; she actually seemed a bit frazzled. I knew it was probably because of her Lux friend. It was obvious that she cared for him. You can tell just by the way she talks in her sleep. I gave her a weak smile and put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on." I said. "Let's go save your friend."

She gave me a weak smile, but her expression quickly turned into something that read pure terror. And that's when I heard the sound of jet packs. . .

_Ahsoka POV_

As soon as I heard the distant sound of jet packs getting closer, I began to panic. _Uh oh. They figured it out a lot more quickly than I thought they would._

I whipped around, but saw nobody. I saw pitch black smoke filling the sky from where the explosion set off, but I couldn't see anything else. I began to cough, the smoke was reaching us. "Come on." I coughed. "We have to keep going!"

"I don't think so." An evil voice said behind us.

_Kriff. . ._ I turned around, making sure to shield my face from the smoke. I saw to Mandalorians land in front of us, both were male.

Rodi and Layda ignited their lightsabers. "Go." Rodi hissed. "We can hold them off."

"We aren't leaving without you!" Riyo protested, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Now!" The both hissed.

I sighed, knowing they wouldn't back down. "Come on." I said.

We ran, leaving Rodi and Layda behind. _Good luck, you guys._

I saw the camp up ahead, _Yes!_ That's when five more soldiers stepped out from behind the trees. _You have got to be kidding me!_ But I guess it was a good thing that none of them were Bo-Katan or Pre Vizsla.

"We aren't going to let you get away so easily, _Jedi!_" One of them growled. I knew he was talking to me. They formed a circle around us, making the message clear that we wouldn't be going anywhere.

Yoli apparently knew that, too. "She's one of the best Jedi I've ever seen, and her name is Ahsoka!"

They just laughed at her. "Feisty one isn't she." One of them chuckled.

Yoli just growled. _How are we going to get out of this? _I thought desperately.

"Well, well, well." One of them said, approaching Hazel. Oddly enough, this one was a girl. Hazel immediately took her fighting stance. "Looks like we've got one of our own here, don't we?"

I knew what they meant. Hazel was Mandalorian, she didn't necessarily _look_ Mandalorian at first glance, but if you looked long enough you could tell. "So what if I'm Mandalorian?" Hazel growled.

"So what?" One of them laughed mockingly. "That means you're one of us."

Hazel ignited her lightsaber. "I will _never_ be one of you!" She yelled, "Ahsoka, go _now!_"

Everybody ignited their lightsabers but me. I knew I had to go alone. I Force jumped over the wall the Mandalorians had made around us. Then I ran. Leaving them behind. . . Rodi, Layda, Riyo, Sayda, Hazel, Yoli and Padmé. And what scared me was knowing that I could very well never see them again. I held back my tears as I reached the edge of the camp. I took off my coat, the air was pretty warm, anyways. _How will I do this?!_

_Lux POV_

All I could do was think about what Vizsla said last night. Was Ahsoka really here? Or did he just make that up?

I was praying that she wasn't here. If she was she would be in danger, and if something happened to her I would never forgive myself for getting us into this mess. _This is all my fault._ I tear slid down my cheek and landed on the snow covered ground I was sitting on. "Please be okay, Ahsoka." I said out loud.

But my depression was soon enhanced when I heard the sound of lightsabers igniting. _Ahsoka, no!_ I immediately stood up.

I peeked out of the tent just in time to see two Death Watch soldiers walking towards my tent. I quickly sat back down on the floor. They walked in and grabbed my arms and pulled my up roughly. "Come on." One of them said. "Your _betrothed _is waiting."

_So they got her. . ._ I thought sadly.

They led me out of the tent. The sky was black with smoke and it was a bit hard to breath. _What happened?_

I didn't realize that I had stopped to look at the smoke in the sky, so I was a bit surprised about being kicked in the back of the knee. I fell on my hands and knees and grunted in pain. "Keep moving!" One of them growled.

I stood up, I was in so much pain, and I actually didn't know if I could make it much longer. I assumed they were leading me to another tent, but on the way I felt the soldier holding onto my right arm let go. I looked at him, and it shocked me to see that he was suspended in midair. "Stop that and get back down here!" I one holding my left arm ordered.

"I can't!" The one in midair said. That was when he flew up into the sky and he didn't come back down.

"It's over." I heard a female voice behind me. The soldier turned, roughly jerking me around so that I could look, too. But to my surprise, I didn't see anyone. At first. . .

That's when Ahsoka stepped out of the shadows. I smiled, but I didn't smile for long. The soldier still holding onto me put me in a headlock, and Ahsoka froze. "Come any closer, _Jedi_, and he dies!"

Ahsoka raised her hands in surrender. _What is she doing?_

_Ahsoka POV_

I had a plan when I raised my hands in surrender. When the soldier reached me, my Jedi instincts kicked in. I kicked him in between the legs and he fell to the ground. I immediately used the Force to throw him into the woods. I took a breath before returning my attention to Lux. As soon as he stood up, I ran to him, threw my arms around him, and hugged him as tightly as I could.

I pulled back and noticed he had binders on his hands. I unclipped them and in a split second he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around in a tight hug with my feet hanging off of the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him.

He set me back down and looked into my eyes as I looked into his. He hugged me again and I hugged him back. "I've been so worried about you!" I said breathlessly.

"I've missed you so much!" Lux said, pulling back to study me at arms length.

"You had me scared to death!" I scolded, trying to sound serious.

"Oh, sorry. . ." Lux apologized, staring at the ground.

I leaned down so I could see eye to eye with him. "No, it's fine." I assured.

Lux looked at me and I smiled at him. But I never could have predicted what he did next. He grabbed my arms, and pulled me forward so that my lips met his. I had my eyes wide open in shock. But the kiss ended just as soon as it had begun. Lux backed away from me, "Oh, my gosh, Ahsoka, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. . ."

I cut him off by gently placing one of my fingers to his lips, "Stop talking." I said kindly. Then _I _kissed _him_.

He wrapped his arms around me and I held his face in my hands. I wanted to stay that way forever. I had found Lux again, and there was no way I was going to be separated from him again.

We broke apart and Lux stared at me. "I love you, Ahsoka."

Truthfully, I was happy to hear him say that. But then I remembered something, this was all too familiar. "I love you, too, Lux." I rushed the words out. And then it happened.

There was a searing pain in my shoulder. I screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Lux was next to me in an instant, "Ahsoka?! Are you okay?!"

Just like in my dream, I didn't have a chance to reply. I heard evil laughing behind me. Only this time, I recognized the laugh as Pre Vizsla's. I turned my head to see Vizsla standing over me. "No!" I heard Lux scream behind me. Then Vizsla raised his darksaber and all hell broke loose.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I am evil! Cliffhanger! I want to give a shout out to Dr. Anthro, you're amazing! And, please review! I promise the next chapter won't take as long!**


	7. Together Again

**Thank you all so much! You guys are so supportive! And I'm really sorry about the wait, and this is also the end of the story. Thanks especially to Dr. Anthro-Tano! You're the best, love you sis!**

Chapter 7

**Together Again**

_Lux POV_

As soon as Ahsoka fell to the ground, I was panicking. "Ahsoka?! Are you okay?!"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. That's when I heard Vizsla laughing evilly.

I looked up and saw him standing with his darksaber in his hand. I felt my arms get pinned behind my back and I was yanked away from Ahsoka.

Vizsla ignited his darksaber and raised it over his head, ready to strike at Ahsoka. "No!" I screamed desperately before my eyes blurred.

That's when I saw a flash of green and blue and lightsabers clashing against each other. My eyes cleared to see Ahsoka still on the ground, and a pale girl with a red parka holding off Vizsla's attack on Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" I turned and saw another girl with blonde hair and a light blue parka running towards her, she appeared to be holding a canteen.

The girl in red started fighting against Vizsla and I saw about five other girls facing off against the other Death Watch soldiers. The one that looked to be the most threatening was a short girl in purple with a fierce gleam in her eyes as she took out soldier after soldier.

I saw the blonde girl placing her hands over Ahsoka's blaster wound and it started to glow a faint blue.

As soon as Blondie moved away Ahsoka was up with her lightsabers in hand. She flipped over me and I felt the person holding me let go.

"Sayda! Riyo!" Ahsoka shouted. "Get him out of here!"

Blondie and a young Pantoran girl were at my side in an instant. "Come on." Said the Pantoran.

They led me to the other side of the camp and we hid behind a tent. "Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We're Jedi." Answered Blondie. "I'm Sayda, and this is Riyo."

Riyo bowed respectfully. "You must be Lux." She said.

"How did you know?" I asked standing up.

Sayda grinned. "Ahsoka talks in her sleep."

_Ahsoka POV_

I slashed at the soldiers one by one, taking them down. Yoli and I ended up back to back.

I jumped on top of one soldier and beheaded him. I did the same to another soldier before Vizsla charged me.

Our lightsabers locked and our second fight began.

He struck at me and I blocked it easily, but I wasn't expecting him to ram the hilt of his lightsaber into the side of my montrals. I screamed in pain and fell back to the ground. That's when Vizsla made his move.

I tried to get up but he kicked me back down and knocked my lightsabers out of my hands. He was now on top of me with his hands around my throat.

I was struggling to get him off of me, but every time I moved he tightened his grip around my neck. And pretty soon, my world faded.

_Lux POV_

I was talking with Sayda and Riyo about how Ahsoka talks in her sleep. Then I heard her scream.

I immediately stopped talking and I peeked around the corner of the tent, but I didn't see anything but smoke. Then I saw both of Ahsoka's lightsabers lying nearby.

I ran and picked them up. "Lux!" Sayda called behind me. I ignored her.

I ignited Ahsoka's lightsabers and ran into the smoke.

I finally saw Ahsoka lying on the ground motionless with Vizsla standing over her laughing. My first though was that she was dead. _No!_

I ran over to where Vizsla was, and I impulsively ran him through with Ahsoka's lightsabers.

I heard everything around me go silent. The blasters stopped firing, the lightsabers weren't ignited, and it even seemed to have stopped snowing.

I looked around. There were about three Death Watch soldiers left, and there were gaping at Vizsla's dead body. One of the Jedi came out of the trance everybody seemed to be in and shouted and the remaining Death Watch soldiers, "Get out of here! The Death Watch is done with! Leave now, before I change my mind!" It was the curly brown haired girl.

Two of the Death Watch soldiers were smart enough to leave, but the other one ended up getting impaled by a pale girl with black hair. That's when I remembered Ahsoka.

I immediately got down on the ground. "Ahsoka!" I shouted her name desperately. Her eyes were closed and there were fingerprints covered in ash on her frail neck. Vizsla had tried to strangle her. I immediately pressed my ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing.

Usually I was hesitant about this kind of stuff, but I pressed my lips to hers and began to blow air into her lungs. I heard the other Jedi gathering around us, but I didn't care.

I blew again, but nothing happened. I pulled away from her and began to push on her chest, but nothing worked.

I began to cry, and I heard the Jedi sniffling behind me. I cradled Ahsoka's limp body in my arms and let my frozen tears fall into the snow. I caressed Ahsoka's head. "Ahsoka, please." I begged quietly so the Jedi wouldn't hear me. "Please come back to me."

She remained motionless. "Ahsoka, please! I love you." I spoke unbelievably quietly.

That's when Ahsoka drew in a sudden breath and started coughing. "Ahsoka!" I exclaimed happily, wiping my tears.

Ahsoka's eyelashes fluttered and I saw the gorgeous blue of her eyes. "Lux?" She asked in a strained and tired voice.

"Ahsoka, your hurt. Don't speak." The red head ordered.

Ahsoka nodded weakly before her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep in my arms.

"Rodi, we have to get her to the Jedi Cruiser and back to Coruscant." The blonde with highlights said to the red head.

Rodi nodded and turned to me. "Lux, right?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"We need your help to get Ahsoka back to Coruscant, will you help us?" Even though she said this without emotion in her face, there was a hint of desperation in her voice

"Yes, absolutely." I said.

"We need you to carry her back to our starfighters, assuming at least one of them survived the explosion." The blonde with highlights said. "I'm Yoli, by the way."

I nodded. I picked up Ahsoka bridal style, and even though she was asleep, her arms wrapped around my neck and she snuggled against me.

I walked with the other Jedi to where they said their starfighters were. Ahsoka was extremely light, so I had no problem carrying her.

When we got to our destination, I saw one starfighter. "Alright, mine survived the explosion." A girl in a yellow parka said.

"Alright, Padmé you get up to the cruiser and get a transport down here." The curly haired one said.

The so called 'Padmé' nodded and climbed into her starfighter. She flew up into the sky and disappeared.

I sat on the snowy ground and curled up Ahsoka's legs so that she sat perfectly in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her shivering body in an effort to keep her warm.

Riyo and the girl with black hair starting whispering to one another and pointing at Ahsoka and me, but I didn't care.

Ahsoka moaned and shifted positions. I cradled her in my arms, "You're gonna be okay, Ahsoka." I said softly.

Ahsoka moaned again and opened her eyes slightly. "You don't know that." She croaked. "If it's my time I will become one with the Force. Nobody has any power over that."

I stroked her cold cheek, "You make it sound like you want to die."

She drew in a shaky breath; I could tell this conversation was hurting her. "I don't, but I will accept my death when it comes."

I made sure nobody was watching me when I leaned down and planted a soft and sweet kiss on her forehead. "You need to sleep, Ahsoka."

She gave me the faintest of smiles and she fell asleep again.

I heard the transport above us and I looked up. I shielded Ahsoka with my body as the transport landed in the snow.

I saw Padmé in the cockpit and the doors opened. I picked up Ahsoka once again and carried her into the transport. I laid her down on the floor and held her hand.

When we were all loaded in the transport, we lifted off of the surface of Carlac and docked in the Jedi Cruiser.

The doors opened and the Jedi filed out. I picked up Ahsoka once again and carried her into the hangar of the ship.

I saw a medical droid with a gurney and I laid Ahsoka down on it, but I never let go of her hand.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to let go of her hand, please." The droid said. "She is stable, but she should spend the night in the medical wing just in case."

"Please, let me come with her. She means everything to me." I begged the droid.

"I suppose so, come with me." The droid said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and followed Ahsoka and the droid out of the hanger.

Ahsoka was put into the medical wing and was hooked up to some machine that was supposed to monitor her breathing.

"Please, do not stay too long. She needs her rest." The droid said before leaving.

But as the droid left, Ahsoka's Jedi friends came in. "Is she alright?" Riyo asked frantically.

Riyo and Sayda ran to Ahsoka's side and the girl with black hair and the girl with curly brown hair walked up to me. "I'm Layda, just in case you were wondering." The girl with black hair shook my hand before going to see Ahsoka.

"Hi, I'm Hazel. Just in case you were wondering, which you were." She shook my hand with a devious little smile before returning to Ahsoka.

I walked over to Ahsoka's side as well, just in time to see her wake up. "Guys?" She asked in a voice just as tired as before.

"Master!" Riyo exclaimed happily. "You're okay!"

Ahsoka smiled weakly. "I don't go down that easily."

Ahsoka turned her head towards me. "Lux, might I have a word with you in private?" She asked.

The Jedi exchanged glances and smirks before leaving the room. Soon we were the only ones left in the room.

I stood next to Ahsoka, "What is it?" I asked.

Ahsoka closed her eyes tightly and drew in a steady breath. "When you said you loved me, did you mean it?"

I was a bit shocked, I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it. "Of course, I really do love you."

Ahsoka smiled weakly. "I love you, too."

Ahsoka stood on her forearms and closed her eyes as she leaned up. But I met her halfway as I closed my own eyes and bent down and I pressed my lips to hers.

I placed my hand on her back to support her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We pulled apart but our lips were less than a centimeter apart. "Are you going to leave me again?" She asked shakily.

I stared her dead on. "Never again."

We pressed our lips together once again, and it was passionate, loving, sweet, and it meant the world to me.

**I have just one thing to say. Well, two things actually:**

**1. Thank you all so much for your support!**

**2. Review!**

**Till next time! **

**AhsokaTano141516 is out, peace!**


End file.
